1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus including a recording head configured to record an image on a sheet by ejecting ink droplets from nozzles of the recording head and relates to a media tray to be inserted into the ink-jet recording apparatus and capable of supporting the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink-jet recording apparatus may suffer from a malfunction called cockling. The cockling refers to deformation of a sheet in areas with ink droplets having permeated, and this deformation may bend the sheet. In the event of the cockling on the sheet, the deformed sheet may contact the recording head or cause a sheet jam, for example.
One example of an ink-jet recording apparatus for solving such problems is a recording apparatus including ribs and elastic members. In this recording apparatus, the ribs extend in a sheet conveying direction and are provided on a platen for supporting the sheet. The elastic members are arranged upstream of an ink ejection area of the platen and on a side of the sheet nearer to its recording surface so as to be located between the ribs in a widthwise direction which intersects the conveying direction. The elastic members are elastically deformed so as to push the sheet to a position below upper edges of the ribs. This construction corrugate the sheets in the widthwise direction, making it difficult for the sheet to be bent.
There is also known an ink-jet recording apparatus capable of recording an image on a recording medium such as a CD and a DVD in addition to the sheet. When the image recording is performed on the recording medium such as the CD and the DVD, the recording medium is placed on a media tray. The media tray is inserted from an insertion opening formed in the ink-jet recording apparatus and conveyed in the ink-jet recording apparatus.